


Amanda's Parents

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"Hey do you think you could write Ian and Mickey coming home whilst Amanda's parents were still there in 4 x11? Like being bloody and all over each other and stuff, and just like everyone's reactions. Your writing is so brill, so thanks even if you don't take the prompt <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Parents

Ian kissed Mickey’s head for about the twentieth time that evening as he opened the backdoor and went into the Gallagher house, still covered in blood and sweat. As they entered the kitchen they didn’t pay any attention to the people sitting around the table, too exhausted to give a shit and assuming it was just a bunch of Gallaghers anyway.

"You too look like shit." Lip spoke up from his place at the table.

"Fuck off." Mickey barked out and flipped off the general direction of the table as Ian started wetting a washcloth. 

"Take off your cloths and leave them down here to wash ‘em, there’s a lot of blood." Ian ordered his boyfriend and wrung out the washcloth as he waited.

"If you wanted to get me naked, firecrotch, all you had to do was ask." Mickey grinned as he peeled off his layers, then moaned cause it hurt like a bitch to move.

"Hmmm, love it when you make those sounds, Mick." Ian teased, bringing the cloth up to gently scrub at the dried blood on the older boy’s face.

"Yeah, bet you do." Mickey said and grabbed Ian’s hips to drag him closer so they were pressed up against each other. Someone cleared their throat then and the boys were reminded that other people were in the room. Turning towards the sound they noticed several faces they didn’t know at the table.

"The fuck are you people?" Mickey asked, his eyebrows moving up his forehead.

"Uh, This is Amanda and her parents." Lip said with a shrug. Amanda’s mom was looking down at her food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, while her father was staring at them frowning. Normally Mickey would have threatened anyone who looked at him like that-maybe even beat the shit out them, but he was exhausted and couldn’t be bothered to do anything but turn back to his boyfriend and pull him in for a kiss.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Amanda asked through a mouth full of food, looking more than a little amused by her parents obvious discomfort.

"Few years." Mickey grunted out as Ian went back to work gently rubbing away blood and occasionally kissing all over his face.


End file.
